The 'renewed' GDR
Stats *Flag (1959–1990)- *Emblem (1959-1990)- *Motto- Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt Euch! (English: Workers of the world, unite! literally: Proletarians of all countries, unite!) *Anthem- Auferstanden aus Ruinen English: "Risen from Ruins" *Name- The German Democratic Republic in 1990. *Capital- East Berlin *Languages- German (official) and Sorbian (unofficial), plus some Polish and Russian around Neo-Soviet bases. *Ethicities- German 98%, 1.25% Poles, 0.5% Sorbs, 0.25% Angolan. *Government Marxist–Leninist single-party socialist state *General Secretary **1949–1950 Wilhelm Pieck **1949–1950 Otto Grotewohl **1950–1971 Walter Ulbricht **1971–1989 Erich Honecker **1989 Egon Krenz **1990 Werner Hime (ATL) **1990 Egon Krenz (exiled government) *Head of State **1949–1960 Wilhelm Pieck (first) **1990 Sabine Berg.-Pohl (exiled government) **1990 Hinerich Schmidt (ATL) *Head of Government **1949–1964 Otto Grotewohl (first) ** 1990 Erich Wolf (ATL) **1990 Lothar de Maizière (leaer of exiled government) *Legislature Volkskammer **State Chamber- Länderkammera *Historical era Cold War **Constitution adopted 7 October 1949 **Uprising of 1953 16 June 1953 **Berlin Crisis 4 June 1961 **Peaceful Revolution 13 October 1989 **Final Settlement 12 September 1990 **Reunification 3 October 1990 *Area **1990 108,333 km² (41,828 sq mi) *Population **1950 est. 18,388,000 **1970 est. 17,068,000 **1990 est. 16,111,000 **1992 cencus (ATL) 16,745,000 *Density 148.7 /km² (385.2 /sq mi) *Currency 1949–1964: Deutsche Mark 1964–1967: Mark der Deutschen Notenbank, (1967–1990) *Mark der DDR (Three different names for the same currency) *Ost Deutsche Mark (from 1 July 1990) *Internet TLD .ddc *Calling code +37 *OTL it’s today part of Germany. Category:Fiction History The 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. The current situation Recent advances include the right to privately own a corner-shop, a up-market Trabant car model that had the two-stroke engine replaced by a four-stroke engine and increased jamming of Western vertualy radio and tv signals that enter the GDR. Warning, to the player of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR , Angelia Merkel is planning to take over E. Germany's communist party like she did our Germany's CDU. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the Dresden office is non other than Vladirmir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new dictator after Gennady Yanayev's poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL- he died of lung cancer in 2010). Also see *Map game rules *Scenario: 1991: new world order map game *War algorithm table *The minor alternate states *It's those 2 people again *'remnant' USSR. *New World Order Game #1 *New World Order Game #2 *New World Order Game #3 *New World Order Game #4 *New World Order Game #5 Category:East Germany Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Map Games Category:GDR Category:DDR Category:E. Germany